1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unique constant velocity internal combustion engines/technology that convert linear motion to rotary motion or rotary motion to linear motion, designed to replace, e.g., all crankshaft combustion engines.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
The world today is being rapidly stripped of its natural resources. Global warming is melting glaciers causing water levels and its equilibriums to fluctuate with alarming consequence. Fossil fuel consumption continues to be in high demand despite cost per barrel which typically rises daily. These demands force oil companies to chart new untainted areas of the world in search for more fuel sources. The hunt for new oil deposits are being proven successful even today.
In the last 20 years, the population's awareness of the current environmental state of affairs has spawned an increase in the development of products specializing in efficiency for the world's ecological preservation. In an effort to become more efficient, many of these ideas, which are based upon existing technology, have been merely a band-aid of electronics that are cost prohibitive and limited for the consumer's long term efforts.
When one considers the resources the world is today expending for energy, transportation, recreation, from the date-to-day and to the luxurious, this is an industry worth billions of dollars. New technology can be the catalyst of great change, the maverick of a brand new green movement which can be of tremendous benefit to the world's resources, its inhabitants and those who pioneer this such venture.
Too, the benefits of the prototypical internal combustion engine have been tremendous. This engine is universally used in automobiles as well as in outboard motors, snowmobiles, personal water crafts, motorcycles, farm equipment, airplanes, stationary driven machinery, lawnmowers, chainsaws and other mechanical devices. The typical automobile uses a 4-stroke cycle with a variety of cylinders configurations which range from 3 cylinders up to 12. The smaller crafts and equipments use a 2-stroke cycle and utilize 1 cylinder up to 4 cylinders. These engines are time proven and tested and can be manufactured with mechanical confidence. But with environmental concerns of pollution as well as the inevitable long term shortage of fossil fuel and the rising cost factor, the negative future outcome and response by the general public outweighs the short term benefits.
And the conventional 4-stroke engine is a more complex engine than the 2-stroke engine, thus making the 4-stroke heavier in weight and costlier to manufacture. The 2-stroke engine, having fewer parts and complexities, is lighter and less expensive to manufacture than the 4-stroke. The 2-stroke engine has been able to achieve greater horsepower per cubic inch than the 4-stroke engine, but due to higher polluting emissions, the 2-stroke has a much greater impact of damage to the environment.